The use of electronic devices in vehicles is common. Particularly, it is well known that consumers utilize devices such as phones, PDAs, and computers to access information. To facilitate the use of these devices, the vehicle typically includes a user interface that enables the user to access the electronic device and utilize services and/or applications located thereon. Conventionally, the vehicle user interface is specifically programmed to operate with an electronic device so as to utilize the specific applications and/or services available through the electronic device. Such programming typically requires manual programming by an authorized dealership or designer. Accordingly, the conventional user interface systems are incapable of dynamic programming or synchronization to enable access to services available through electronic devices.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional user interface systems.